


make it sing again

by skazka



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka
Summary: Gabrielle and Marten in Debaria.





	make it sing again

"And my boy?" 

"I'll watch over him for the rest of his life. As if he were my only son."

 _And not mine,_ Gabrielle thinks. Her only son. And whose fault is that? 

There's hurt in his face, inclined so close to hers, but his voice is like a caress. She wants to grab his shoulders and shake him. She won't. Marten's hands are folded behind his back, but in her mind's eye she can see his long thumb twisting at the ring he wears, worrying the red stone. The mark of that ring is still impressed into her lip.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for one of those by-gone "100 words of manipulation" threads and it was ultimately the springboard for what became ["Like A Willow".](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12818121)


End file.
